R/Gasmasks Official Discord
r/Gasmasks Official Discord is the official Discord server of the r/gasmasks franchise, and the primary hub of conversation for members of r/gasmasks. Background Information: r/Gasmasks Official Discord was created on July 28th, 2017 by Delta as a fan-based Discord server, at the time not officially recognized as the prominent server it is today. At this point in time, Delta was the owner of the server and RandomComrade and King_CreepaLot were moderators. Roughly a few weeks later, Kraut was made an admin, as well as introducing new staff members over time, such as Chris and Bastler. For a full list of staff members, please see the staff section. The server was heavily known for being full of inexperienced collectors as the more knowledgeable gathered to consult in the GMCC Discord, shortly before its failure to keep up-to-date with OSHA requirements. Another key factor of the server was its issuance with the RandomComrade, Slav, and Durov incidents, all of which heavily stemmed from the server. If you want a more conclusive packet of information in the events, please read their wiki pages or King_CreepaLot's wiki page as I don't really know if I want to post their events here other than a brief summary. The server, with the abandonment of the GMCC Discord, has now gathered more of the experienced collectors, some of which have become moderators within the staff team. RandomComrade Incident: RandomComrade was prone to frequent debates about his political views, which were Maoist, and heavily conflicted with the views of other members. This combined with his method of banning users without polls, warning, or reason resulted in his eventual banning. Slav Incidents: Slav was an edgy user who had many alt accounts due to deleting/abandoning them, and ending up joining the server. His hostile attitude and liking for posting gore would lead to his eventual permanent banning, only being returned to combat Durov, before being banned again. Durov Incident: Durov was a toxic member of the server who would continually harass other users and spout his political ideals, which would end up getting him banned. Ownership Change: Due to controversy and the relative recency of this event, let's keep this short. On the Fourth of July, Botstowo became owner of the r/Gasmasks Official Discord server and transferred his ownership to Bastler. Delta was originally reduced to moderator, to roughly a little while later, removed from staff position on the Discord server. List of Prominent Members: * Delta * Bastler * King_CreepaLot * Brennan * Chris * DukeNougat3d * Moulage * Novislav * Sophistry * Botstowo * Shotgun Mongol * Raptor * sllush Channels: * the-ricefields * welcome * rules * announcements * padded-room * deltas-führerbunker * logs * server-suggestions * faq * holding-room * deltas-chill-dudes * reddit-updates * general * gas-masks * gas-masks-2 * gas-mask-memes * gas-mask-images * gas-mask-information * discord-sales * ebay-listings * quotes * debate * off-topic * botspam * airsoft-military-of-course * r-god-museum * music * self-advertisement * spam-me-papa * weeb-recepticle * scp-foundation * no-microphone * General (Voice channel) * like-3-people-are-allowed-here-at-most (Voice channel) * Staffchat (Voice channel) * Netflix'n'Chill (ha shaggers) (Voice channel) * game-night (Voice Channel) * nsfw * rules-new-wow * karl-muksism * weeb * rules-old * legacy-roles * rules-old-2-part-2 Roles: * Admin * bot * Moderator * Enforcer * Reddit Admin * Corner Sitter * r/GOD God * r/GOD Legend * r/GOD Monk * r/GOD Veteran * ULTIMATE COLLECTOR * Outstanding Collector * Über Kollektor * Gr8 C0ll3c704 * Good Collector * Intermediate Collector * Baseline Collector * GP-5 Kiddo/Entry Level * Quarantine * Pre-WW1 * WW1 * Interwar * WW2 * Cold War * Modern/Current Gen. * Industrial * American * Australian * British * Canadian * Chinese * Czech * Danish * Dutch * Finnish * French * German * Horse Masks * Italian * Japanese * Latvian * Korean * Polish * Russian * Serbian * Switzerland * Typical Romanian, You're Fucking Stupid * Dealer * GMCC-Rep * VIP Access * OG Member * Gulag Survivor * YouTube Helper * Deltas Chill Dudes * Not Fucking Braindead * Sub Reddit Revolution Contributor * Weeb * Furfag * Muted * Pony Friccer * ORBITER * Silent Members * Annoying Dipshit * Do Not Buy From Me Category:Discord Server Category:R/GOD